


Love's Musketeer, Chapter 3

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Love's Musketeer [3]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Read the series notes!, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochefort continues his torment of the Musketeers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Musketeer, Chapter 3

Athos stepped out of the darkness, his body defiantly pressing into the sword held to his heart by the unknown guard, its tip slashing through his tunic. His nostrils flared at the scent of his own blood and his mouth curved in a sarcastic grin. 

"Rochefort. I should have known that foul stench was you approaching." Athos threatened the guard with his dark stare, his body still forcing itself into the blade. The man paled, swallowing nervously as he backed away slightly, removing his sword with a hesitant trembling. Athos laughed, his own sword brought forth with a swiftness that stunned the guard. The older Musketeer disarmed the man and proceeded to demonstrate his skill with the sharp blade, removing each decorative button from his vestment with a mere flick of his sword. 

Rochefort stood idly by, bored with the whole display. A single snap of his fingers and three more guards emerged from the shadows and advanced upon the Musketeer. 

Athos forced himself to remain absolutely still, giving no clue as to the Musketeer standing behind him. His heightened sense of hearing zeroed in on the accelerated rhythm of D'Artagnan's heart and out of the corner of his eye, he was relieved to find that the youth remained hidden in the darkness. Inhaling deeply, Athos detected the scent of rage and anger. Under the guise of lowering his sword, he motioned to the youth, silently chastising the boy to remain in control. Confident D'Artagnan would obey his instruction, Athos turned his attention back to Rochefort and bowed disdainfully. 

"I see you still allow your _boys_ to do your dirty work. Afraid to take me on yourself?" 

Rochefort ignored the taunt as he gazed around the room, his good eye probing the shadows. "I shall ask once more, old man. Where is that young cub of yours?" He waved his hand at Athos, cutting short his denial. "I know he's here. Wherever you are, he is always close behind." 

Rochefort leaned closer to the captured Musketeer. "Have you taken him yet? I imagine his virginal ass is a tasty morsel. I might just have to _force_ myself to partake of that sweetmeat." 

"Touch him and die." Athos strove to calm his breathing, his hatred stealing precious oxygen from his straining lungs. His fists clenched and unclenched, the nails biting, tearing at the flesh of his palms as he struggled for control. 

Evil laughter hung heavily in the silence. "Your threats so amuse me. Besides, my hunger is for men of the cloth." Rochefort cast a glance at Aramis, his gaze devouring the man's naked chest. 

"Moreover, our Eminence the Cardinal has plans for your young plaything. He wants D'Artagnan to report to his chambers the day after tomorrow." Rochefort moved closer to the Musketeer, stroking a gloved hand down the front of Athos' body, his fingers cruelly teasing his clothed manhood. "I would strongly suggest that you refrain yourself from taking the boy's innocence. The Cardinal will surely want to claim that privilege for himself." 

Athos howled as mind-numbing pain attacked his senses. His body lurched backwards in an attempt to elude the brutal grip on his genitals, his mind exploding with white hot flashes of agony as Rochefort tightened his hold. As tears blurred his vision, Athos desperately attempted to break free. His clouded gaze locked with that of Porthos and he recognized the helpless rage that burned in his friend's dark eyes. Porthos was powerless to move, he and his lover still surrounded by the Cardinal's guards. 

Athos managed to nod his understanding and, with a last thought for the innocence he had yet not tasted, he began to will his senses to overload, to shield him against the excruciating pain. 

A cry of pure hatred erupted into the tense silence. 

"Nooooo!" In one quick, violent motion, D'Artagnan launched himself from the darkness, his young Gascon heart throbbing furiously. 

"Get your filthy hands off him!" The youth charged Rochefort with the fury of an enraged animal, his teeth bared, his blade seeking to kill its prey. His swift attack startled all, allowing Athos precious time to free his mind from the blackness he had placed himself in. 

The clash of swords deafened the quiet as adversaries charged each other. A dance of death was embarked upon as the four Musketeers rallied together, their kinship strengthening the rhythm of their fight. Attacked on all sides, the four men stood fast, lunging forward to wound, retreating back to parry. Sparks flew as blades clashed, the ring of tempered steel reverberating throughout. 

D'Artagnan cast a rapid and anxious glance at his friends. Porthos had killed one guard and was assisting Aramis in dispensing his. He, himself, had gravely wounded two older combatants, their bleeding bodies lying on the floor. A loud cry of victory signaled Aramis' victory over his opponent and the remaining guards fled before the maddening wrath of the very large Porthos, his mocking laughter adding speed to their retreat. 

The three comrades turned and watched as Athos and Rochefort struggled for supremacy, their swords striking with deadly swiftness. Both were bleeding from various wounds, although none were severe enough to kill. The spilt blood only served to provoke the two men to greater feats of swordsmanship. 

Rochefort parried a thrust from Athos before gliding under the weapon, twisting abruptly, the edge of his sword slicing across the older Musketeer's thigh, laying the flesh open. 

Athos staggered but refused to yield. He pressed on, his renewed attack fast and furious, driving Rochefort back. The Cardinal's captain was not yet defeated. Jumping up onto a table, he danced out of reach and grabbed a tankard of wine, throwing it at Athos, the liquid momentarily blinding the Musketeer. Taking advantage of his adversary's plight, Rochefort thrust forward, his blade wounding Athos in the upper chest. 

D'Artagnan refused to remain a bystander and he entered into the fray with courage, his sword ready to defend and kill for his leader, his friend, his love. A chill crawled over his flesh as he gazed into the wild, feral eye of the Musketeers' sworn enemy. Refusing to glance away, he heard rather than saw Athos hit the floor. He knew his comrades would pull the injured man to safety. 

Rochefort taunted the youth. "Come to me, sweet cub. Show me your _talents_." Vaulting off the table, the elder swordsman deflected D'Artagnan's sword, his own blade sinking deep into the tender flesh of the boy's groin. The young Musketeer crumbled, his cry of pain echoing in the hushed silence. 

Porthos and Aramis moved, standing guard over their fallen comrades, their bodies joined together, protecting, defending against further attack. Rochefort bowed, his sardonic features darkened with arrogant condescension. 

"Shall I sue for mercy? Surrender my sword to the King's dogs?" He laughed mockingly, slowly backing away, making sure his escape. "Never!" He stood in the doorway, a black demon of death. "Mark my words, Musketeers. We shall meet again. And young cub...." 

D'Artagnan raised his head, his eyes wet with tears, his jaw clenched against the pain. 

"Do not disappoint the Cardinal. You will find no mercy if you should decide to ignore his request." Rochefort stepped into the blackness of the night and disappeared, his voice echoing back to the four men. 

'Adieu Monsieurs. Another day, another fight." 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of characters: Athos-Jim, D'Artagnan-Blair, Porthos-Simon, Aramis-Rafe, King Louis-OC, Phillipe, King's consort-OC, Cardinal Richelieu-Garett Kincaid, Rochefort-Lee Brackett, Duke of Buckingham-Stephen Ellison, Henri Phillipe-Henri Brown, Lady de Winter-Carolyn Plummer, Rogert-OC 
> 
> 1\. This is set in a GAY universe. Most every character is GAY.  
> 2\. If you're looking for a work of literary excellence with in-depth plots and insightful thoughts from the characters, you're in the wrong place.  
> 3\. Please remember this series was written purely for fun! Romance and sex, with a little sword play thrown in for good measure--that's the way I wrote it.


End file.
